Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 3 - School/Let's Play Some Dodgeball
A part 3 of Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little). Transcript: *ringing and students chattering *Mayor Lionheart: Ahem. Very well. Starlight Glimmer. *Starlight Glimmer: Present, pretty, punctual. *Mayor Lionheart: Trixie Lulamoon. *Trixie Lulamoon: Here. *Mayor Lionheart: Master Bing Bong of the Litter. *Bing Bong: Yeah! Present and accounted for, Mr. Lionheart. pencil Oop! Dropped my pencil! straining Whoa! Ahh! Look out! thud *Starlight Glimmer: coughs Loser! *Mayor Lionheart: Ginger. *Ginger: Here. *Mayor Lionheart: Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: Here. *Mayor Lionheart: Francine Frensky. *Francine Frensky: Here. *Mayor Lionheart: RJ the Racoon. *RJ: Yo. *Mayor Lionheart: Gurgle Out of Water. *bubbles, muffled reply and clicks tongue *Mayor Lionheart: Quite. Sue Ellen Armstrong. *Starlight Glimmer: coughs Pigtailed cat. *Iaughing *Mayor Lionheart: CIass! I will not tolerate rude behavior at the expense of a fellow... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: No worries, Mr. Lionheart. *Mayor Lionheart: Yah! *horn honks *Mayor Lionheart: You mustn't sneak up on me, Pigtailed... uh, Sue Ellen. throat Where was I? *Starlight Glimmer: coughs Pigtailed cat. *Mayor Lionheart: Oh, yes. *Ellen Armstrong blows raspberries *Mayor Lionheart: Ahem. Scrat. *Trixie Lulamoon: Look, Mr. Lionheart. *Mayor Lionheart: Hmm. *Starlight Glimmer: coughing Tardy again. *Mayor Lionheart: Tardy again. Hmm. CIass, turn to page 62 and translate each word in Lion. throat He. *Students: Roar. *Mayor Lionheart: She. *Students: Roar. *Mayor Lionheart: They. *Sue Ellen Armstrong and Bing Bong: Roar. *Mayor Lionheart: We. *Sue Ellen Armstrong and Bing Bong. Roar. *Junior: OK, everyone. Listen up! I don't wanna hear any quacks, tweets, oinks, whinnies or cocklee-doodle-doos when I say... dodgeball. *Starlight Glimmer: WHOO! *cheering *Bing Bong: Oh, man. *Starlight Glimmer: Pump it up! Pump it, pump it, pump it! *Junior: Split into two teams. Popular versus unpopular. *Bing Bong: Coach Junior? *Junior: Yeah, unpopular? *Bing Bong: Shouldn't we review safety guidelines? *Junior: Sure! Hit the elephant, kids! *students start to play dodgeball game *Bing Bong: Aaah! screaming Look out! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Calm down, Bing Bong. Just... Just do what Gurgle is doing. *dances and gurgles *C & C Music Factory: Gonna Make You Sweat *Everybody dance now *footsteps *Scrat: Whew! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Tough morning? *Scrat: A run-in with my old nemesis. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Gum in the crosswalk? *Scrat: He won this round. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Your old foe! *Scrat: Mm-hmm. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Incoming on your right. *Scrat: Thank you! *students are playing dodgeball game *braying, kicking the balls away *balls went in to Daisy Duck's mouth, chokes when Jeb the goat rams her, Daisy Duck spits them out. The balls missed Donkey to hit. *Donkey: Aah! Iaughing *balls hit Donkey on his head *blubbering *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Yeah, I heard about the movie. Tough break. *Scrat: Yeah. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Hey. Maybe it'II just go straight to video. *Scrat: That's the Ieast of my problems. This morning... this morning my dad told me I should basically disappear. But that's not gonna get me down. I've got a plan. You want to hear about it? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Uh-oh. *Scrat: No, no, no! This one's good. Look, one moment destroyed my Iife, right? One moment. Pumbaa at 3':00! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: I see him! the ball and thumps at Pumbaa.} *Pumbaa: Ouch! my face! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Yes! *Scrat: So I figure all I need is a chance... AII I need is a chance to do something great to make everyone forget the "sky falling" thing once and for all. And then my dad'II finally have a reason to be proud of me. *Junior: Time out! [The dodgeball game stops *snickering *Junior: Nurse! door *dialing on their phones *Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Applejack! *Talking Tom: Hey, man, what's goin' on? *Scrat: So, what do you think? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: OK, Iisten. You said the sky was falling. Your dad didn't support you. *Scrat: I... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: And you have been hurting inside ever since, right? It's hurt. It stung. OK? *Scrat: It's hurt, but... Yes. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: That's the nutshell. *Scrat: OK. Yes, but... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: No. Buh-buh... *Scrat: But, it's... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: What's got to happen now is the nut needs to be cracked open. And not one Iittle chip at a time, but... bam! Smash! Bits of emotion flyin everywhere! Anger! Frustration! Denial! Fear! Deep depression, in fact! You see what I'm saying? *Bing Bong: Uh... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: AII right, forget the nut part. Here's the main thing. You have got to stop messing around, and deal with the problem. *Scrat: OK, yes, but... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Here's the real solution. You and your dad talk-talk-talking... closure! *Scrat: CIosure? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: CIosure, talking about something until it's resolved. Wait! Hold on! See? Look. There's a whole section about it in this month's Modern Cat. Incredibly appropriate! Whoo! *Scrat: I told you, I have a plan. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Yeah, but according to Cosmo Jaguar, you should "stop the squawk and try the talk." Beautiful Tiger says, "Avoiding closure with your parents can cause early molting." See? CIosure. *Scrat: sighing *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Come on, just repeat after me. You, your dad, talk-talk... *Scrat: Sue Ellen, Iisten! Talking's a waste of time. I got to do something great so my dad doesn't think I'm such a Ioser. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Come on. You are not a Ioser. You're inventive and resourceful and funny and cute and... *Scrat: What? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: stammering Yeah... uh, Bing Bong! Should Scrat have a good talk with his dad and clear the air or keep searching for Band-Aid solutions and never deal with the problem? *Bing Bong: Band-Aid solutions! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Bing Bong! *Bing Bong: Well, I'm sorry! I'm very bad at reading facial cues. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: sighs Gurgle, help me out here. *muffled yells, water sloshing, doing the King Kong part *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Men. *Bing Bong: 'Twas beauty that killed the beast. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: I guess only girls are good at honest communication and sensitivity. *Glimmer throws the ball at Sue Ellen Armstrong. Gives Trixie Lulamoon a high five with students Iaughing *Scrat: That does it! We were in a time-out, Starlight! Prepare to hurt. And I don't mean emotionally, Iike I do. *Starlight Glimmer: snaps *Sue Ellen Armstrong: gasps *Trixie Lulamoon: Got ya, squirrel! *Scrat: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Whoa! *gasping and Iaughing *Starlight Glimmer: laughs *Sue Ellen Armstrong, Gurgle and Bing Bong: gasping *Bing Bong: We will save you! *Trixie Lulamoon: Not so fast! I'm gonna get you! *Bing Bong: Fall back! Mad pony! *falls down and landed on fire alarm, ringing, students and Scrat gasp, All students ran out of the gym class, Junior went in to the gym and gasps. The water wets Scrat's paper pants revealing his underwear. *Junior: Scrat! Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes